The invention relates to a transport roller for a record carrier in a printer, said transport roller comprising toroidal rings which are adjacently arranged at a distance from one another in the longitudinal direction of the roller axis, each of said rings being arranged in a groove on the circumference for guiding the record carrier. Such toroidal rings are often referred to as O-rings. The rolling body of such a transport roller in commercially available printers consists of one piece. This creates a manufacturing problem because the grooves for the toroidal rings (which must be proportioned comparatively accurately) must be subjected to a special treatment, so that all toroidal rings will occupy exactly the same position with respect to the circumferential surface of the rolling body in order to ensure that the path of the record carrier around the transport roller is uniformly cylindrical across the entire length of the roller. Only in this way is it then ensured that the path of the record carrier behind the transport roller is regular and exactly defined. This is important, for example, when after departure from the transport roller, the record carrier is fed to a flat supporting surface along which a printing head of a printer is guided to be displaceable in the line direction; in such a case the record carrier must rest flatly on the supporting surface in order to ensure that the distance between the printing head and the record carrier remains constant. This requirement must be satisfied, for example, in the case of ink jet printing heads.